Jack and Rose A Tribute
by TruthFreedomBeautyLove
Summary: Just what the title tells you...oneshot.


This is my piece on Jack and Rose. It's my own work except for the conversation between Cal and Rose and the description of Rose's photo's - they are taken from the original script. If you would like a copy of that script, just email me – brunette_chic87@hotmail.com as I got the script from an internet buddy so I don't know what site it's from. Thank you. oh, and please, when your reading, keep in mind the true stories behind Titanic, those who survived and those who didn't. Thanks again.  
  
Bel~*~  
  
The sound of 1500 voices turned into the sound of silence, the mighty ship Titanic sunk way beneath the icy covers of the Atlantic waters. The voices weren't strained or frosty, no. The voices were no more...gone...Except for a  
few, a very small few at that. One such girl, a red head with startling  
blue-green eyes and still a sensitive age of seventeen. The girl could think of nothing but the pain. The pain that felt like a thousand knives  
stabbing you all over your body. All she could do was wait...wait to live...wait to die...wait for an absolution...one, that perhaps would never come...  
  
"Is anyone alive out there?" A lone voice penetrated through the eerie stillness. The girl's ears heard it and she struggled to lift herself up.  
  
"Jack...there's a boat...Jack..." She spoke to her pale, blue-eyed-blonde lover, though in barely a whisper for her voice was overcome by the harsh bite of  
the air.  
  
"Jack!" She spoke frantically, shaking him slightly. Though part of her knew the outcome...the boy called Jack would not answer...his soul had left the land of the living world and the girl knew this. Silent tears fell down her delicate porcelain cheeks, her body laying back down on the makeshift raft,  
all but given up hope.  
  
In a moment's flash, the girl's eyes suddenly became wide as a flash of memory returned to her. Ice cracked as her hair tore itself from the wood of the debris. Her body struggled to move while the girl felt herself giving up once again, though she knew what she must do. Holding Jack's hands in her own, she spoke: "I'll never let go. I promise." She whispered, releasing his hands from her own. She witnessed his descent into the deep abyss, as he left her world and her heart cried out in anguish. She glanced around her, feeling sick to the stomach and sorrowful at the site of the motionless men, women and children surrounding her. She slid slowly into the cruel terrain of water and, using all the strength she could muster, the girl swam with what felt like the only strength she had left to one of the bodies lying still. She removed a whistle from Chief Officer Wilde's lifeless frozen body and blew into it as hard as she could. This time, she was heard.  
  
"Row back! That way! Pull!" A voice from in the lifeboat called. The girl blew the whistle determinedly without stopping until it was taken from her and her body hauled into the boat.  
  
***  
  
The girl stood aboard the ship Carpathia, her face emotionless in the reality that was facing her. She barely felt the draping off blankets around her and she drank the warm tea she had been given. A pair of eyes became fixed upon her and the culprit soon approached...  
  
"Yes, I lived. How awkward for you" She spoke to the owner of the staring eyes, pushing a strand of matted hair out of her own eyes.  
  
"Rose... your mother and I have been looking for you-"  
  
Holding up her porcelain hand, the girl, Rose, silenced him.  
  
"Please don't. Don't talk. Just listen. We will make a deal, since that is something you understand. From this moment you do not exist for me, nor I for you. You shall not see me again. And you will not attempt to find me. In return I will keep my silence. Your actions last night need never come to light, and you will get to keep the honor you have carefully purchased." She spoke, glaring at him with a stare both as cold and as hard as the ice that had changed her life forever. "Is this in any way unclear?"  
  
The man did not speak for several moments before –  
  
"What do I tell your mother?"  
  
"Tell her that her daughter died with the Titanic" She stood up and turned her back on him. He wasn't sure what to make of this and his face was evident, showing mixed emotions.  
  
"You're precious to me, Rose"  
  
"Jewels are precious. Goodbye, Mr. Hockley" And those were the last words she ever spoke to 'Mr.Hockley' and the last time she ever saw him. For that, she was thankful.  
  
*** Rose stared up at the Statue of Liberty, rain falling on her expressionless face. The Carpathia was docking into Pier 54 as family and friends of survivors waited anxiously, officials and ambulances nearby with several hundred police desperately trying to keep the mob under control. Cameras flashed in people's faces with the reporters and photographers anxious to get close to the tired and saddened survivors. Rose continued walking with a third class group, clutching the woolen shawl that was around her shoulders.  
  
"Name?" She heard an immigration officer speak to her.  
  
"Dawson. Rose Dawson" She answered him and as he walked away, Rose Dawson slipped through the crowd, anxious to get away.  
  
***  
  
Rose clutched her jade butterfly haircomb tightly in her hands as though it was the most precious thing she ever imagined. A mans voice spoke to her:  
  
"We never found anything on Jack. There's no record of him at all."  
  
Rose smiled slightly.  
  
"No, there wouldn't be, would there? And I've never spoken of him until now, not to anyone." She glanced at a blonde woman sitting near her. "Not even your grandfather." Rose spoke to her. "A woman's heart is a deep ocean of secrets. But now you all know there was a man named Jack Dawson, and that he saved me, in every way that a person can be saved." She closed her eyes for a moment, picturing the blue eyes and blonde hair of the face which belonged to a man she loved with her every fiber and being.  
  
"I don't even have a picture of him. He exists now only in my memory..." Pain and anguish crossed her face and Rose glanced at the faces around her, the faces so captivated and emotional from the words she had spoken. She longed to be alone with her thoughts, reflections and memories...  
  
When she was by herself again, Rose made her way slowly and delicately to the back of the Keldysh's deck. Finally, she made it to the railing and leaned over. Another memory filled her inside as she stared at the heart shaped diamond clutched in her hands. Reaching over the side of the Keldysh, she held it there for a moment or two before dropping it into the icy depths. "Oops" She whispered in a voice just above a whisper, though she had meant to let the diamond slip. She watched the Heart Of The Ocean fall gracefully to the ocean floor before she turned and made her way back to her cabin, her long, white night gown flowing behind her. As she lay in the cabin's bed, Rose looked around at all the images surrounding her. Rose as a young actress in California, radiant... theatrically lit studio publicity shot... Rose and her husband, with their two children... Rose with her son at his college graduation... Rose with her children and grandchildren at her 70th birthday. A collage of images of a life lived well. The last image she saw was that of a younger Rose at the beach, sitting on a horse in the surf line. Rose remembered that day so clearly, and where that photo had been taken. At The Santa Monica Pier with it's rollercoaster behind her. Rose grinned back at her image before closing her eyes and falling into a deep slumber...  
  
Rose made her way through the moonlight in a way that made her feel as though she was flying. The images of the Titanic in a watery grave filled her vision and the echoing sound of waltz music filled her ears. It wasn't long before the images in front of her became grand once again and soon she was looking at the faces of handsome men, beautiful women and gorgeous children smiling at her. The music became livelier as Rose spotted a man with his back to her. She approached him and he turned to her. With a smile, she whispered "I made it, Jack. I never let go...I never let go..."  
  
Jack smiled a knowing smile and held out his hand to hers. Rose fell into his arms, a girl of seventeen once more. All the people surrounding her, the passengers, officers and crew smiled and applauded into the abyss that was the Titanic. The two lovers had finally made it to where they truly belonged...with each other.... always..... 


End file.
